Legacy of Chucky
by gothgirl97
Summary: Sequel to "Revenge of Chucky" Chucky and Glenda soon set out for more revenge as they try to track down Andy's daughter, Kiara. But as more blood gets shed, Glenda starts to rethink of her father's murderous plans. Will Chucky ever get the rest of his revenge? Or will his enemies catch up to him? Find out in this bloody finale to the "Child's Play" series!
1. Chapter 1: He's Back

**A/N: This is the sequel to my other Chucky fanfic, "Revenge of Chucky". I highly suggest that you read it before reading this story, so that everything will make sense. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this sequel, and I'll be adding more chapters soon! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: He's Back

Kiara Barclay ran out into the dark of the night. Her only source of light was the streetlamps and the cars zooming by. Tears flowed down her face as she ran. She was utterly afraid. Kiara had no idea what had just happened, all she understood of the whole situation was that her father told her to run. But run from what? Kiara had the sneaky suspicion that this was all because of Glenda's creepy, talking doll named, Chucky. But why were her mother and father so afraid of him? He was just a doll . . . right? No, he wasn't. Kiara then remembered the evil glim the doll had in his eyes as he pointed a large knife at Kiara. He was going to kill her. Kiara shuddered at the thought, but then she stopped in her tracks. If Chucky was going to kill her, what was he planning to do to the rest of her family? This made Kiara run even faster.

Kiara kept on running until she made it to the driveway of a small house. She quickly ran up to the house and started to frantically knock on the door.

"Aunt Kyle! Aunt Kyle! Help!" Kiara screamed as more tears ran down her face.

Just then, the door of the house opened to reveal a young woman. The woman had short blonde hair. Her brown eyes looked tired and confused. When she saw the sobbing Kiara, she immediately knelt down to her level, pulling her into a hug.

"Kiara? What is it, sweetie? What's wrong?" Kyle asked, worried for her niece.

Kiara took a deep breath and looked into Kyle's eyes before saying the first thing that came to her mind, "It's Ch-Chucky!"

Kyle's eyes widened. She hadn't heard of Chucky since her and her foster brother, Andy, killed the doll in the Good Guy factory.

"Come inside, hurry!" Kyle urged, as she pulled Kiara inside her house. Kyle immediately grabbed the phone and dialed the police. She couldn't think of anything else to do. She just had to keep her niece and foster brother safe before the killer doll could do any harm . . .

* * *

The detective sat in his office, sipping on his fourth cup of coffee. He was looking over old case files, but only one of them caught his attention. It was the file of Charles Lee Ray, the notorious Lakeshore Strangler, who had supposedly transferred his soul into a Good Guy doll. Not many people believed the story of Andy Barclay's killer doll, but the detective did. After all, he was there when it all happened. He was there at the scene of Maggie Peterson's death. He was there when young Andy blamed his doll for the murders. He was there when Andy's mother testified her son's story in court. And he was the one who helped place the woman in psychiatric observation, in fear of losing his job, even though the stories were true.

The door of the office flew opened, causing the detective to snap out of his thoughts. In the doorway stood a policeman, with an urgent look on his face.

"Mike, get your coat and hurry up. Someone just called in. I think it's another homicide," The policeman said.

The detective sighed, "That's just great," he said, sarcastically, slowly getting up from his desk chair.

The policeman looked down at the files on the detective's desk, then sighed.

The detective raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Mike," the officer slowly began, "It's Andy,"

The police officer's words almost made detective Mike Norris choke on his coffee. It couldn't be the same Andy, could it? No, no, it couldn't have been. It was impossible! Who would want to kill Andy Barclay? The detective shook his head in disbelief. Sure, he had heard of the events of Andy claiming his Good Guy doll, Chucky, was once again after him when young Andy was in foster care, and another time when Andy went to Kent Military School. Mike, of course, believed those stories. After all, he was there when it first happened. But Mike didn't want to believe this was true. The only person he could think of that would kill Andy, would be the killer doll himself. Mike Norris couldn't believe it; even though he knew the horrified truth. Chucky was back . . .


	2. Chapter 2: New Body, New Plan

Chapter 2: New Body, New Plan

Glenda's eyes shot open. She began to look around the room. Everything seemed much taller and bigger than she was. Glenda then turned her head to the side and almost screamed at what she saw. Lying beside her was a dead body, but not just any dead body . . . it was _her _dead body! The body's lifeless blue eyes stared back at hers. Its hair was a tangled, bright red mess. The body was covered in blood, and a small bullet hole was visible on the body's side. Glenda was dead . . . or was she?

Glenda slowly lifted her hands up to her face. Except, it wasn't her hands. These hands were pale and . . . plastic? Glenda slowly sat up and looked down at her new body. Her red hair was hanging neatly over her shoulders in two braided pigtails. She was wearing a pink overall dress, with a long sleeved striped colored shirt underneath. She had on white tights and pink shoes. On the overall dress, written in red were the words, _Good Girl_. Glenda was a doll.

"Took you long enough. I thought you'd never wake up!"

Glenda jumped at the sound of her father's voice. She had completely forgotten that he was there. She turned her head to face him. Glenda's eyes widened in shock; Instead of Glenda being taller than her father, Chucky was now taller than her.

Glenda shook her head in confusion, "W-what happened?"

"You got shot and you were dying, so I transferred your soul into Kiara's doll," Chucky answered.

Memories then started flooding back. Glenda remembered everything that had happen; the plot for revenge that her father talked her into. Kiara Barclay escaping. Stabbing her mother to death and slitting her twin brother's throat. Watching her father kill Andy's wife. Andy aiming a gun at her father. Jumping in between them. The bullet shooting through her. Then everything had gone black. It all happened so fast, that Glenda almost believed that it was just a dream. But as Glenda looked down at her now plastic body, she knew that it wasn't.

Glenda tried to stand up, but failed miserably as her new legs wobbled underneath her, causing her to fall back down. Chucky groaned as he stuck his hand out towards Glenda, pulling her back up to her feet.

"It'll take a while before you learn how to walk properly in this body," He explained.

Glenda nodded.

Chucky knew he should thank the kid one day, for saving his life. But of course, he wasn't the type of person to do that sort of thing. Besides, he already thanked her. She saved his life, so he had to save hers. And as Glenda smiled up at her father, she knew that this was better than just a simple 'thank you'. He had given her a second chance at life . . . she just hoped that he wouldn't change his mind!

Just then, the sound of police sirens blared from outside the house, causing Chucky and Glenda to jump from the sudden noise.

"Shit!" Chucky growled.

He quickly grabbed the bloody knife that was lying beside him on the floor. He stuffed it into the pocket of his overalls. Then, without warning, Chucky grabbed ahold of Glenda's arm as he practically dragged her behind the staircase, out of sight from the front door.

"Don't move and don't make a sound!" Chucky hissed to his daughter.

Glenda watched as Chucky froze; making himself look like a regular, inanimate doll. Suddenly, the front door burst open. Glenda then froze as policemen and detectives began filling the house. Chucky and Glenda silently watched and listened intensively as the cops investigated the scene:

"Jesus Christ!" the detective exclaimed.

Mike Norris and the other policemen couldn't believe their eyes. Sitting right in front of them was the dead body of Jennifer Tilly. But it wasn't just Jennifer they were staring at. Jennifer and her son, Glen, were tied together, back to back, along with two other corpses that Mike guessed were Andy and his wife. Sprawled on the floor beside Andy's body, was the dead body of Glenda Tilly, Jennifer's daughter.

As the other detectives began taking pictures of the scene, Mike just stood there. After over thirty years of doing his job, Mike had never seen anything like this before.

"Mike? Hey, Mike! You okay?"

Mike blinked as one of the policemen gently shook his shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm fine. It's just; I can't believe Andy's gone. I've known that kid since he was six years old. Now he's sitting here dead before my eyes,"

The policeman nodded understandably, "Mike, if you want to leave, you can. We can take it from here."

Mike shook his head, "No, I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

Mike nodded.

Chucky couldn't believe it. Standing right in front of him was detective Mike Norris; the same guy that gunned him down years ago. Chucky shuddered at the memory. If Chucky hadn't of transferred his soul into the Good Guy doll, he'd be dead right now. Chucky clenched his teeth in anger. He had sworn that he'd kill Mike for what he did to him, but he never had the chance . . . until now!

_I'm still gonna get you, you son of a bitch!_ Chucky thought, _Just you wait. I'm gonna get you, no matter what! _

Chucky's thoughts were soon interrupted by what he heard next:

"So, who was it that called this in?" Mike asked the officer standing beside him.

"It was one of Andy's relatives. His foster sister, Kyle, I believe. Apparently Andy's daughter ran away to her aunt's house and told her what happened," The cop answered.

"Well, let's get this place cleaned up. I'll go stop by her house on the way back. Maybe the daughter will have some answers about what happened here," Mike said.

The policeman nodded as he walked over to the other detectives and officers, who were still busy taking pictures and searching for evidence. "Alright guys, let's get this wrapped up, shall we?"

Little did the officers know that killers were standing right there, watching them with their piercing blue eyes. An evil grin slowly spread across both of the dolls plastic face. Their new plan for revenge was now in motion. . .


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: Okay first off I'd like to say. OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH SINCE I LAST UPDATED MY FANFIC!**  
**I am so, so sorry guys for making you wait this long! But don't worry though; I haven't given up on writing it. It's just that I've been VERY busy with schoolwork lately, plus I have a bad case of writers block! I promise though, I'll try to add the next chapter of "Legacy of Chucky" a.s.a.p., along with my other fanfics that I haven't finished yet. Just bare with me guys! But thank you so much for enjoying my fanfic stories...you guys are the reason why I'm still gonna continue this!**

**Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait, I'll be uploading the new chapter as soon as I can!**

**Thanks for understanding,**

**Gothgirl97**


	4. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Mike Norris took a deep breath as he exited the crime scene and headed back to his car. His mind was still trying to process what he had just seen. Not only was Andy dead, but so was Jennifer Tilly and her kids. It didn't make sense. Why would Chucky want to kill a famous actress? Mike shook his head as he opened up the driver's side door of his car; his hands fumbling in his pocket for a cigarette lighter as he sat down in the seat. Maybe he was wrong, maybe Chucky didn't kill them. But if Chucky didn't, then who would? That's exactly what Mike was hoping to find out tonight as he started his car and lit his cigarette. If only Mike had looked up into his review mirror at that moment, he would've seen two very small red-haired passengers, sneaking their way into the back seat . . .

* * *

Kyle was sitting on her bed with little Kiara held tightly in her lap. She had managed to calm the girl down a bit, but Kiara was still obviously traumatized by the whole situation.

"Are my mommy and daddy going to be okay?" Kiara asked softly, looking up at her aunt. The child's dark brown eyes were now puffy and red from all the crying she had done earlier. Kyle looked down at Kiara sadly. All she could do right now was hope and pray her foster brother, Andy and his wife Kristin were alright, for her niece's sake and for her own. But deep down, Kyle knew something was wrong, but of course she couldn't let Kiara sense her fear. She could only smile sweetly at the innocent child in her arms, comforting her with her words.

"Of course, sweetie. Your mommy and daddy will be fine. This isn't the first time they had to deal with Chucky. They're too smart and strong for him to win. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay, I promise,"

"But why does Chucky want to kill us?"

Kyle was just about to answer Kiara's question, but she was quickly interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"Stay here," Kyle whispered as she placed Kiara on the bed, "I'll be right back."

Quickly but cautiously, Kyle went to answer the door. She opened the door just a crack to reveal a tall man staring back at her from outside.

"Are you Kyle? Andy Baclay's foster sister?" The man asked.

"Uhh, yes," Kyle answered, "Who are you?"

"I'm detective Mike Norris, homicide," The detective said, holding up his I.D. and badge, "May I come in?"

Kyle nodded as she opened the door and stepped aside as the detective walked in.

"Detective, please tell me," Kyle began, "Are Andy and Kristin alright?"

Mike sighed sadly as he looked into Kyle's pleading eyes. He knew there was no easy way for him to say this, but he slowly managed to open his mouth and speak, "Mr. and Mrs. Barclay are dead."

A small gasp escaped Kyle's lips, "Ar-Are you certain?"

The detective grimly nodded, "We found them in their house, tied to together, back to back, along with actress Jennifer Tilly and her kids. Multiple stab wounds were found on their bodies."

"Oh my God!" Kyle immediately placed her hand over her mouth, trying desperately to fight back her tears, but it was no use. Her foster brother and his wife were dead. The only real family members Kyle had left were now gone, for good and nothing was ever going to bring them back.

"Aunt Kyle, what's wrong? Where's my mommy and daddy?"

Kyle and Mike quickly turn their heads to see Kiara, standing in the hallway, with a worried expression across her face. Before Kyle had time to answer, the detective spoke for her.

"Hi there, are you Kiara?" Mike asked her gently, "My name's Mike Norris. I'm an old friend of your dad's. Can you come over here, please?"

The small six year-old girl slowly walked towards Mike as he kneeled down to her level, kindly looking her in the eyes. Kiara looked from Mike to her sobbing aunt Kyle, then back to Mike again. "Where's my mommy and daddy?"

Mike sighed sadly as he tried to fight back his own tears, "Y-your mommy and daddy are d-dead. I'm so sorry Kiara,"

A single tear slowly began to roll down Kiara's face as she tried to register what this man was telling her. Her mother and father were dead? Kiara didn't want to believe it, but as she looked over into the teary eyes of her aunt, she knew it was true.

"Kiara," Mike softly began after a long moment of silence, "Can tell me what you remember from tonight? Do you know who would've killed your parents?"

Kiara hesitated at first, but then closed her eyes as she tried to remember everything that happened, "I-I woke up and got out of bed, because I heard people talking. I saw my mommy and daddy downstairs, talking to our new neighbor, Jennifer Tilly. As I came down the stairs t-that's," Kiara paused for a brief moment as she opened her eyes, "That's when I saw him."

"Saw who, Kiara?" Mike asked.

"Glenda's doll. It was alive. It was Ch-Chucky. He pointed a knife at me, and that's when my daddy told me to run, so I did."

Mike's eyes widen when heard Kiara say that name. Chucky. Just the sound of that name sent chills down everyone's back.

The detective quickly stood up and walked over towards Kyle, who still had tears in her eyes.

"S-She's telling the truth," Kyle told him, "Andy and me encountered Chucky years ago. He's real."

Mike nodded, "I know he is. I've worked with Andy and his mother when all this first happened. I didn't see the doll anywhere at the crime scene tonight, but I know he must be close. I'll keep looking, and you two, stay on guard. If you see anything, hear anything, call me! You probably know as well as I do how dangerous he is, so be alert, and be careful!"

And with that, Mike Norris left the house in hopes to find Chucky and put a stop to him once and for all. But little did he and everyone else know that Chucky wasn't alone. He had a new partner-in-crime now. The two dolls chuckled silently to themselves as they watched the detective leave the house . . .

* * *

"So, who the hell is that guy anyway?" Glenda asked her father once Kiara and Kyle had finally fallen asleep.

Chucky and Glenda were hiding out in Kyle's attic for the time being. Chucky was staring out the attic window, deep in thought as he slowly twirled and played with the knife he had in his hands.

"Who?" He finally asked after a long moment.

"That detective guy," Glenda said, "He seemed like he knew you."

Chucky half smirked, "Knew me? He fucking killed me!"

Glenda looked at her father, confused. What was he talking about? Chucky seemed to since her confusion as he slowly turned to face her.

"His name is Mike Norris," Chucky began to explain, "He had been searching for me and your mother for years, back when we were both human, back when I was known as the Lakeshore Strangler. One night, he finally found me, along with my partner, Eddie Caputo. Some partner he was though, he fucking ran away, leaving me alone to defend myself!"

Chucky growled deeply as the memory started flooding back to him; every word still swarming around in his head: _"Oh shit, oh shit!", "Eddie! Eddie, don't leave me! God no!", "Give it up, Ray! It's over!", "Oh God, I'm dying . . . You hear this you son of a bitch! I'm gonna get you for this! I'm gonna get you and I'm gonna get Eddie, no matter what!" _

"Then what happened?" Glenda asked, staring at her father, wanting to know more.

Chucky blinked, and then continued, "After Eddie left, I broke into an old toy store, trying to hide from Mike, but he followed me. Then he shot me. I was dying, and I knew it, I had lost. But I was determined that I wasn't going to die. I had to live; I had to get my revenge . . ."

_"I gotta find somebody. I gotta find somebody, oh no . . . I gotta find somebody!" _

"I had been practicing voodoo for years, I knew how it worked, but I needed to find someone or something to transfer my soul into before it was too late. It just so happens I stumbled into a shelf of Good Guy dolls. It was the only thing I could use, so I had to do it. I pulled the doll out of the box, placed my hands on it, then began chanting . . ."

_". . . Ade Due Damballa. Give me the power I beg of you. Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour boisette damballa!" _

"Mike came by and found my body. My human body. He thought I was dead, he thought he killed me. But in the end, I won. The chant worked and I succeeded," Chucky paused for a brief moment before turning his head back towards the attic window, "But I never succeeded in killing him."

Glenda stared at her father, in silent. She now knew the story of how he became a doll, and she also knew he hated Mike Norris with everything he had. And if he hated him, so did Glenda. After all, he almost killed her father. If the chant didn't work, Chucky would be long dead and Glenda wouldn't even be here right now.

"Dad?" she slowly spoke.

"Hmm?"

"I'll help you get your revenge. We'll kill Mike and Kiara and Kyle. We'll kill them all!"

Chucky turned his head toward his daughter, a demonic smile formed across his face as he chuckled, "And that's why you're my new favorite partner!"


	5. Chapter 4: Our Dearly Departed

Chapter 4: Our Dearly Departed

The light drizzles of rain fallen from the dark, gloomy clouds above matched perfectly with the dreary scene of the cemetery. The funeral had just ended, but Kiara and Kyle both stayed; staring down at the two caskets containing the bodies of Andy and Kristin. Jennifer Tilly's body, along with the body of her two children, was already sent back to Los Angeles for their own families to grieve. Kyle and Kiara both tried to blink away their tears as they tried process all that had happen over the last few days. The overwhelming feeling of anger and sadness both rose within them, but mostly anger; especially from Kyle. Why wouldn't that damn doll just stay dead? Why won't he just stay away for good, instead of coming back and ruining Andy and Kristin's lives? And poor Kiara. Now she has to deal with all of this; all because of one little Good Guy doll that should've been dead twenty years ago. Hell, it shouldn't have been alive in the first place. If Chucky never came along; if Charles Lee Ray never transferred his soul into that doll, then Kristin and Andy would probably still be alive today.

"I'm really sorry about your loss," a voice softly spoke, breaking the silence.

Kiara and Kyle both jumped, slightly startled by the voice. As they turned around, they saw Mike Norris standing behind them. His eyes were moist and red from the crying he had done earlier. Kyle and Kiara were both so caught up in their state of grieving, they almost forgot that Mike had attended the funeral.

"I remember when Andy was just a little boy. It doesn't even seem that long ago," Mike spoke softly, mostly to himself than anyone else. "He will be missed, and Kristin too. They were good people."

Kyle nodded in agreement, "Yes, they were the best. I've never known anyone as kind as they were," Kyle paused for a brief moment before saying, "This shouldn't of happen to them."

"I know," Mike answered, "But don't worry; we'll find Chucky. He has to be around here somewhere. Did either of you see him or anything suspicious last night?"

Kyle shook her head.

"Well, we'll find him, don't worry," Mike repeated. "And when we do, we'll put a stop to him once and for all."

* * *

Chucky and Glenda were walking down a dark alleyway; searching for their next victim. It had been a few days since they last killed something, and with Kiara and Kyle down at the funeral, they decided it was the perfect time to go 'hunting'. Besides, this would also give Chucky plenty of time to form another plan. He was determined to get the rest of his revenge, and with the help of his killer daughter, Glenda, he was sure this time nothing would go wrong.

"Dad?" Glenda asked, looking over at her father.

Chucky looked back at her. He was still getting used to being called, 'dad'. Sometimes, he still had second thoughts about bringing the kid back and giving her a new doll body. He could've just left her there to die that night; never having to worry about her again. But in the end, he guessed he was glad he brought her back. Without her help, he probably would've never succeeded in killing Andy and Tiffany. Glenda was a good partner to have around, but she was still just a kid. This meant Chucky had to be part partner-in-crime, part father. With her mother now dead and gone, he was now responsible for her. This made him wonder: was he even fit to be a responsible parent? Was he a good father? His dad sure as hell wasn't. Either way, he still needed her help with the plan. Then after that, he wasn't sure what he'd do with her. Would he still want her as a partner? As a daughter? Would they even still want to be around each other after the job was done? Maybe. But Chucky decided he would just cross that bridge when he got there. Right now, he was busy helping Glenda out with her second 'hunting' lesson.

"How exactly do I kill them?" Glenda asked. This was her first time killing someone in her new doll body, and she wanted to make sure didn't screw up.

"You remember the first time I took you out killing, don't you?" Chucky asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, you just do it the same way. Except this time you're much shorter. In order to get to their neck or a main artery, you need to get them down to your level," Chucky explained.

Glenda nodded as she listened.

"Now," Chucky continued, "You're a supernaturally possessed doll, so you're a little stronger than the average human, even for your size. You could easily knock them over. Or, as I like to do it, slice the back of their ankles. They'll go down every time."

Just then, Chucky and Glenda heard the sound of someone's footsteps, making their way around the corner of the alley. Chucky quickly pulled out his knife and hid behind one of the trash cans. Glenda then started to follow suit, but Chucky put his hand up, stopping her midway.

"Just stay there," Chucky hissed in a low whisper, pointing to the open walk way of the alley, "Stay still. Just act natural until I say!"

Glenda nodded as she quickly went back to her spot and sat down; trying to make herself look like an innocent doll.

The footsteps then became louder as a tall woman rounded the corner of the alley, walking straight towards the frozen Glenda. As she got closer, the woman looked down at the red-haired Good Girl doll.

"Hmm, what are you doing here?" The woman asked as she carefully picked the doll up, examining her. She looked fairly new; her red braided hair and pink overall dress still perfectly in place. The woman figured the doll must've just recently gotten lost from its owner. The doll's innocent blue eyes then looked up at the woman and blinked.

"Hi, I'm Glenda. And I'm your friend till the end. Hidey ho! Hahaha," the doll spoke in a girly, automatic voice.

The woman laughed in amusement as she continued to stare at the doll; completely oblivious to the scarred-faced Good Guy doll sneaking up behind her, his knife gripped tightly in his hand.

A sharp pain then went through the young woman's leg, causing her to fall, dropping Glenda along with her. She turned her head to see who or what just stabbed her. The woman was not prepared for what she saw next. Her mouth gaped open in shock as her eyes went as wide as saucers; standing right behind her was a two-foot Good Guy doll. His lips formed into a menacing smile as his piercing blue eyes stared back at hers. In his hands he held a large knife, which was covered in blood. Her blood.

Before the woman even had time to scream, the scarred-faced doll spoke.

"Glenda, catch!"

Chucky then tossed the bloody knife at Glenda, who caught it with ease. The woman looked from Chucky to Glenda, completely terrified and confused. These were dolls, they shouldn't be alive. They shouldn't be moving or smiling that sadistic smile. They shouldn't be . . .

The woman didn't even have time to think this through as Glenda then plunged the knife into the woman's neck. She let out a cry for help as Glenda the forcefully ripped the knife out of her flesh, blood flowing everywhere. The two dolls just laughed at her pitiful cries.

"Shut up!" Glenda sneered as she kicked the woman hard in the mouth, causing the poor woman to choke on her own blood and teeth. Chucky laughed manically as he watched his daughter continue to torture their victim.

Once Glenda figured the woman had suffered long enough, she plunged the bloody knife deep into the woman's chest. Blood flood out onto Glenda's plastic hands as the knife went through her victim's heart. She pulled the knife out and watched as more blood spilled from the open wounds as the woman's body lay limp. Dead.

Glenda smiled, pleased with her work. She looked up at her father, who nodded in approval.

"Hehehe, you did great, kid," Chucky laughed, "You're a fucking natural!"

Glenda smiled widely at her father's words of praise.

"C'mon, I know a nearby lake we can dump her body. Grab her hands," Chucky instructed as he grabbed ahold of the woman's legs.

Glenda nodded as she did what she was told. The two dolls then slowly began to trudge the mangled body down the alleyway, careful to stay out of sight.

"Glenda!"

Glenda's head shot up and looked around, but she saw no one. That's funny; she could've sworn she heard someone call her name.

"Did you hear that?" Glenda asked her father.

Chucky looked confused, "Hear what?"

Glenda shook her head, "Nothing."

_Take it easy, Glenda, _Glenda thought to herself, _You're probably just imagining things. _

"Glenda," the faint voice called again.

As Glenda then turned her head to the side, her heart stopped. Her hands fell free from the dead body, letting the top half of the body fall to the ground. She thought she heard her father yell something at her, but she wasn't sure. Glenda was too caught up in what she was seeing. There, standing right next to her, was another doll. But it wasn't any ordinary doll. The doll was thin; literally. Its whole body was transparent; Glenda could see right through it. It was as if this doll was a . . .ghost? A spirit? Was that even possible? But that wasn't all Glenda noticed. She had seen this doll before. It was like Glenda was looking at herself. But that can't be right . . . could it? No, this doll looked nothing like her; yet, she felt it was a part of her, like she was once inside that doll. The doll's deep blue eyes stared back at hers. Its mouth was open, revealing its bizarre, razor sharp teeth. The doll's pale, transparent face looked sadly at her, as if disappointed. Then the doll looked over at the dead body. Its face instantly filled with horror as its left eye began . . . twitching? Glenda knew only one person who did that . . . it couldn't be, could it?

"G-Glen?" Glenda asked shakily.

The doll nodded as he looked back at her, "Hi, Glenda."

"Wh-what? How are . . . what's going on? Y-you're dead . . . I killed you!"

Glen just ignored his twin sister's stuttering statements as he slowly spoke again, "This is wrong, Glenda. You know it."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Glenda questioned, still in shock from seeing her dead brother before her eyes.

"Killing. It's wrong, Glenda. Don't listen to what dad says, it's wrong. He's wrong!"

"But . . ." Glenda started to say, but then just like that, the doll vanished.

"Glenda! Hey, kid! Snap out of it!"

Glenda turned her head back towards her dad, who gave her a puzzled look.

"I've been calling your name for five fucking minuets," Chucky growled, annoyed, "What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-," Glenda began, but then shook her head, "It was nothing."

"Well grab the dead bitch's hands and let's go!"

Glenda nodded slowly as she shakily helped her father pick up the dead body. All these thoughts swarmed around in her head as she tried to process what had just happen.

She had seen the ghost of her dead brother, Glen. But why? And what did he mean by killing was wrong? In Glenda's eyes, killing was the best thing in the world. But something else that he said bothered her. Don't listen to her father? Why? And why did she feel so connected to that doll body? As if it was her own? Why? . . . why? . . . Why? These questions, Glenda feared, might never be answered, but she was determined to find out . . .


	6. Ch 5: Bad Memories & Warning Nightmares

Chapter 5: Bad Memories and Warning Nightmares:

***This chapter contains flashback scenes of rape, wife and child abuse!* **

* * *

It was late at night as the full moon shown through the window of Kyle's small attic, illuminating over the bodies of two sleeping dolls. It was a quiet night as everyone inside the house was sleeping soundly. Almost everyone.

The scarred-face Good Guy doll tossed and turned on the attic floor; his teeth clenched together and his eyebrows furrowed as the haunting nightmare consumed his mind:

* * *

_A small boy cowered in the shadows of the dark hallway. His blue eyes filled with tears as his body shook in absolute terror. He tried to cover his ears from the horrible noise, but it still didn't block out the agonizing screams of his mother, coming from the living room . . ._

_"Stop trying to fight back, you worthless bitch!"_

_"James, p-please stop! You're hurting m-me!"_

_James Ray growled deeply at his wife's cries as he continued to have his way with her on the living room couch. With each powerful and aggressive thrust into her, Maria screamed in pain as she tried to push her husband off her, but he was too strong. Her fighting only made James angrier as he then punched his wife hard in the face, making poor Maria cry out in agony as she spit up some blood from the forceful punch._

_The frightened boy continued to watch in horror as his father continued to repeatedly pound on his mother; his large fist colliding with her already weak and brittle body. The boy wanted so badly to help her, to save his mother from that horrible monster he was forced to call his dad, but the boy just stood still, paralyzed in his own fear. Tears continued to stream down the young boy's face as he then whimpered aloud. Big mistake._

_James turned his head towards the sound of the whimper. His cold, evil blue eyes then stared straight at his son, who was shaking in fear._

_"You!" James bellowed angrily, sending chills down the boy's spine. "Get your ass back upstairs to your room! Now!"_

_The boy, still frozen with fear, didn't move. This made his father even angrier._

_"Are you fucking deaf? You little shit!" James yelled at his son as he then climbed off of his wife. He then started unfastening his belt while slowly making his way towards the child._

_At that moment, the boy quickly tried to dash back upstairs towards his room, but not before his father grabbed his arm, pulling him back forcefully._

_"Oh no you don't! You already had your chance to escape," his father sneered._

_"J-James," Maria called to her husband, "Please, just leave Charles alone! He doesn't deserve this!"_

_"Shut up, woman! Don't you fucking dare tell me what I can and can't do! This boy needs to be taught a lesson!"_

_James then turned his attention back towards his son. Charles closed his eyes and his body tensed up, preparing for the worst, as his father then brought the belt down hard on his face. The sound of the leather on skin contact rang throughout the room as Charles cried out in pain._

_Whack!_

_Another burning feeling of pain shot through the boy's body as the leather belt continued to strike him._

_Whack! Whack! Whack!_

_Pain after miserable pain continued._

_Charles could hear his mother's cries as she tried to beg and plead for her husband to stop, but it was no use._

_After what seemed like an eternity, the pain finally ceased. Charles slowly opened his eyes to find himself crumbled up in a ball on the dirty living room floor. Slowly but surely, Charles lifted his head to see that his father was nowhere in sight. His whole body screamed in pain as he slowly stood up. His eyes then gaze over to find his mother, still lying on the couch. As he slowly made his way over to her, he could tell she was crying._

_"Mommy?"_

_Maria looked up at her son with weak, tearful eyes._

_"Oh, Charles. Are you okay?"_

_The small boy slowly nodded, even though he was anything but okay. His mother seemed to sense this as she gently pulled her son onto the couch with her. Charles laid down next to his mother as she carefully wrapped her arms around him._

_"It's gonna be okay, sweetie," his mother whispered softly, "We're gonna get out of here soon. We'll leave and never come back. I'll never let him hurt you again."_

_Charles didn't say anything as he stared out into the darkness of their living room. His mother would always tell him that exact same thing, over and over again on long, horrifying nights like this one. But Charles knew better than to listen to his mother's lies. No matter what she said or what she promised him, it didn't matter and it didn't help, for they both knew good and well that they would never leave this ongoing madness . . ._

* * *

Chucky jumped as he awoke suddenly. He groaned, shaking his head, trying to clear the nightmare away as he sat up, clenching his teeth in anger at the thought of that horrible memory of his father.

"Fucking bastard," Chucky growled under his breath.

Chucky hated his father more than anything. After all the things he put him and his mother through. This made Chucky question himself: was he was he good father towards Glenda? Did he even want to be a father to her?

He thought about this for a long moment, and then shook his head. No. She was just his partner and nothing more. Chucky knew he couldn't risk letting his own personal feelings get in the way of what mattered most: revenge. But he knew of course, in order to get that revenge, he needed Glenda's help.

Chucky then turned his head towards his sleeping daughter. He watched as Glenda began tossing turning in her sleep restlessly. Chucky figured she must've been having a nightmare of her own. He watched her curiously, wondering what could be going on inside his daughter's mind . . .

* * *

_Glenda looked around, confused. She was surrounded by nothing but complete darkness. Just then, a figure then slowly started to approach her. As Glenda looked closely though, she could there was not one, but two figures coming her way._

_As they got closer, Glenda soon realized one of the figures was her dead brother, Glen._

_Glenda shook her head in confusion, "Wh-what are you doing here, Glen? What's going on?"_

_Glen's ghostly doll eyes looked straight into his sister's. "I've came to warn you, Glenda. We've came to warn you."_

_"W-we?" Glenda asked._

_Before Glen could answer, another voice spoke for him._

_"Your brother's right, sweetface. We've came here to warn you."_

_Glenda eyes widened at the familiar voice. But it couldn't be . . . could it?_

_The second figure, a woman, then slowly approached Glenda. The woman had bleach blonde hair that was tied up in a neat bun on top of her head. She wore a short black dress and high heels. She was also completely transparent and ghost like, just like Glen._

_"M-mom? Is that really you?" Glenda asked._

_The ghost of Tiffany nodded, "Yes, sweetface, it's me."_

_"B-but . . . How? I k-killed you! And why do you look so different?"_

_"This was my original body before I became a doll and way before I transferred my soul into Jennifer Tilly, so this how my spirit looks like" Tiffany explained, "But, more importantly, your brother and I came here to warn you."_

_Glenda looked confused, "Warn me? About what?"_

_"It's like I told you before, Glenda," Glen spoke, "Don't listen to dad. This is all wrong! He's wrong!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He's using you Glenda. He just wants you to help him get the rest of his revenge."_

_"W-what?! That's not true! He's not using me for anything! And I'm helping him get his revenge because I want to, not because he's making me!"_

_"Glenda," Tiffany pleaded, "Listen to us. Killing is wrong! It took me years to finally figure that out, but it is! And your dad is using you, sweetface. You might not realize it now, but he is. He doesn't care about you, he doesn't even love you! All he wants is blood and revenge!"_

_Glenda's face contorted with anger at her mother's words._

_"I don't believe you!" Glenda shouted, "I don't believe either of you!"_

_"But it's true, Glenda," Glen said._

_Glenda shook her head._

_"I don't believe it!"_

_"Glenda, just listen to us," Tiffany begged her daughter, "Don't believe your father. He's wrong! He's just using you!"_

_Glenda then shut her eyes and covered her ears as she screamed, "Shut up! I don't believe you! No, no, no, no!"_

* * *

"Glenda! Hey, kid, wake up!"

Chucky kicked Glenda in the side, causing her to wake up suddenly.

She blinked as she stared up at her father, "W-what is it?"

"You were having a nightmare," Chucky explained, "You were screaming so loud, I was afraid you'd wake up Kiara and Kyle!"

"Oh, s-sorry," Glenda apologized, her voice still slightly shaky from the nightmare.

"Alright, well try to go back to sleep, okay? We got a big day tomorrow." Chucky then turned around to go back to his spot where he was sleeping before, but Glenda's voice stopped him halfway.

"Dad?"

Chucky turned back around to face her. "What?"

Glenda sat up as she stared at her father.

"I was like this before, wasn't I?" She asked.

Chucky raised an eyebrow, "huh?"

"I was a doll before, wasn't I?"

It took moment before Chucky finally answered.

"Yes, you were. Sort of."

"How?"

Chucky groaned as he then sat down to explain, "Somehow, when your brother was born, your soul was inside his doll body. He was in control of the body most of the time, but you were able to take over his mind once." He chuckled at the memory, "Man, that was some freaky shit."

Glenda stared at Chucky, puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Well, your mother and I didn't even know what was happening, let alone that you even existed. I guess you were the reason why Glen couldn't decide if he was a boy or a girl. Anyways, you took over his mind and went a little nuts. Hehe, you even killed that bitch, Joan!"

Glenda nodded slowly, "Oh yeah, I think I remember that now."

"So, what made you ask about this anyway?" Chucky asked, curious.

Glenda was just about to tell her father about meeting Glen's ghost the other day, but stopped.

"Oh," she finally spoke, "It's nothing. I was just wondering, that's all."

"Alright then," Chucky nodded as he then laid back down and rolled over on his side, away from Glenda.

Glenda laid back down too, staring at her father through the darkness as she thought to herself. Her mother's words then suddenly came back to her:

_'He doesn't care about you, he doesn't even love you! All he wants is blood and revenge!' _

"Dad?"

"What now?" Chucky asked, annoyed.

"I-I love you," Glenda spoke softly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now go to sleep!"

Glenda sighed sadly as she rolled over on her side.

Maybe her mother was right after all? . . .


	7. Chapter 6: The Plan's In Motion

Chapter 6: The Plan's In Motion

Kiara yawned as she slowly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Slowly but surely, Kiara climbed out of Kyle's bed and tiptoed out of the room, not wanting to wake her aunt. For the past few nights now, Kiara had been sleeping in Kyle's room, too scared to sleep by herself, in fear that Chucky would come for her during the night. Kyle didn't mind it of course; she would do anything to help calm her niece's fears. Both have been on the lookout for Chucky for a few days now, but so far, no such luck in finding him. Maybe the doll just gave up and moved on? After all, he did succeed in killing Andy. Why would he still want Kyle and Kiara? That's just what Kiara was wondering as she began walking downstairs. Halfway down though, Kiara failed to see something lying across one of the steps; Kiara let out a small cry as she tripped over the object, landing on the living room floor. Rubbing her head, Kiara turned to see what she tripped over. She gasped as she saw a pair of blue eyes and red hair staring back at her.

Kiara sighed in relief as she realized it was just her Good Girl doll. But as Kiara walked closer to it, she realized something wasn't right. How did the doll get here in the first place? Last time Kiara remembered seeing it was when she was at her father's house, just before the murder. She then carefully picked the doll up, examining her. Looking closely, Kiara could see there was a small stain on the doll's pink overall dress. The stain was dark, as if blood like. Before Kiara could look any closer though, the doll suddenly looked up into her eyes and blinked.

"Hi, I'm Glenda. And I'm your friend till the end! Hidey ho! Hahaha!" the doll spoke in its girly, automatic voice.

Kiara looked confused, "Glenda? I thought your name was Holly?"

Just then, the doll's facial expressions changed. Its once cute smile formed into something more sinister.

"The name's Glenda, kid, and don't you wear it out!" the doll chuckled evilly, its fake, automatic voice sounding like a deranged teenage girl instead.

Kiara screamed as she dropped the doll, backing away from it quickly. She gasped as her leg then hit something. As she turned around, Kiara screamed again at what she saw.

"Hey kid, watch where the hell you're going!" Chucky groaned as he managed to catch his balance.

Kiara was completely frozen with fear as she stared down at the scar-faced Good Guy doll.

"It's y-you! You're Ch-ch-chu . . ." Kiara couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Yes, that's right kid, I'm Chucky. And you're Kiara, and that's Glenda. Now that we all know each other, let's get down to business, shall we?" Chucky smiled evilly as he then pulled out a loaded pistol from his overall pocket.

Kiara screamed.

"Kiara?! Kiara, what's wrong?" Kyle yelled as she ran downstairs. She stopped when she saw the two dolls standing in front of her.

Chucky grinned as he looked over at Kyle, "So glad you can join us, Kyle. We would've hated to start the party without you."

"You! You stay away from her, you hear me?! Leave Kiara alone! Don't you touch her, you understand?!" Kyle warned.

"Oh, come on Kyle, don't ruin the fun we're about to have," Chucky smiled, "But, if you insist, I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way, huh? Glenda, ya mind helping me out here?"

Glenda grinned wickedly as she then grabbed a small, but heavy statue off the living room table. "No problem, dad,"

Before Kyle could even react, Glenda chucked the statue across the room, hitting Kyle square in the head, knocking her out instantly.

* * *

Kyle groaned groggily as she slowly opened her eyes. She tried touching her head, but soon found out she couldn't move. Her hands were tied behind her back. Kyle looked around the dark room frantically. She soon realized she was sitting on her basement floor. Turning her head to the side, she also noticed she wasn't alone either. Sitting beside her was Kiara; her hands were tied up as well and she was crying continuously.

"Kiara, shhhh, calm down. It's going to be okay, I promise," Kyle whispered, trying to comfort the child.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" an eerie voice spoke, "Well, you got one thing right Kyle. Everything is going to be okay, for us. For you two, well, not so much. Hehehe!"

Chucky then stepped towards them; the small amount of light from the basement window made him look that much more frightening. He then began circling them both slowly, like a raving animal circling its prey.

"Ya know," Chucky spoke after a moment of eerie silence, "Someone's missing from this little party. Hmmmm, I wonder . . . ahh yes, I remember," Chucky then stopped in front of Kyle before turning his head to the side, "Glenda! Get over here! We need to invite a certain special guest."

Glenda then made her way over to her father, placing Kyle's cell phone in his hand. Chucky scrolled through the contacts on the phone before finally finding the number he needed.

"I think you should make the call," Chucky grinned evilly as he held the phone up to Kyle's ear with one hand, while pointing the gun at Kiara with the other, as if warning Kyle that if she didn't say what he wanted her to, that there would be deadly consequences for both her and her niece.

Kyle breathed deeply as the phone started to ring in her ear. Just then, the voice on the other line picked up.

"Hello?" Mike Norris asked through the phone.

At first, Kyle said nothing. She didn't want to put Mike in any danger. But then again, they needed someone to help them.

"M-Mike, come quick! Chucky's here and he's trying to kill us! Help!" Kyle yelled.

Chucky smiled wider, quickly hanging up the phone before Mike could respond.

The Good Guy doll grinned deviously at his two victims. "Now you two, just sit back and get comfy . . . the fun's just about to begin!"

* * *

Mike Norris sped down the busy highway; his police sirens blaring noisily. After hearing Kyle's urgent phone call, Mike didn't hesitate to jump in his car and race towards her house. His hands gripped tightly around the steering wheel as he drove; his eyebrows furrowed with anger and determination. He had had enough of that damn doll ruining people's lives, and Mike was eagerly ready to kill the two-footed bastard, for good this time!

Mike was so caught up in his anger, that he just about missed his turn. The wheels of the car screeched loudly as Mike quickly turned the wheel, turning into Kyle's driveway. Once the car was put in park, Mike flung the driver side door open, not even bothering to shut it back as he ran up to Kyle's house; his loaded gun gripped tightly in both his hands. His large fist then banged loudly on the front door.

"Kiara! Kyle! You in there?" Mike called. But no one answered.

Not wanting to waste any time, Mike grabbed onto the handle to open the door. Surprisingly, it was already unlocked. He rushed inside; his gun at ready as he peered around the house. His eyes searched everywhere, but found no one. It was as if the house completely empty. But Mike knew better. He knew Chucky would be hiding somewhere; waiting for his chance to kill. Then Mike stopped suddenly. What if he was too late? What if Chucky already killed them? Mike then began to panic.

"Kyle! Kiara!" He yelled desperately.

Just then, a familiar voice answered him.

"Mike! Mike, we're in here! Help!" Kyle screamed.

Mike immediately looked around, trying to follow the sound of Kyle's voice.

"Kyle!" He called again.

"We're in here! In the cellar!"

Mike turned his head towards the sound of her voice, coming from the behind the cellar door. He quickly ran over to it; his hands fumbling to grip the handle. Finally, the door swung open, and Mike ran down the stairs, leading into Kyle's basement. He stopped when he made it to the bottom of the stairs. Flipping on the light switch, he saw Kiara and Kyle, tears streaming down their face. They were sitting on the basement floor, their hands tied behind their backs, unable to move.

"Shit!" Mike growled angrily, knowing Chucky did this to them. "Don't worry. I'm gonna get you guys out of here!"

The detective ran over to help the two sobbing girls.

"Hurry! He'll be back any minute now!" Kyle cried.

Mike quickly began trying to untie their bonds, his hands shaking nervously as he did, making it that much harder to untie. He cursed aloud as he kept trying, over and over again. Mike was so caught up in trying to undo the ropes; he failed to hear someone's tiny footsteps, coming up behind him.

"Mike! Look out!" Kyle screamed.

Mike immediately turned around, coming face to face with a small, red-haired doll. But . . . it wasn't Chucky. This doll was female. Her icy blue eyes stared back at Mike's, and a menacing smile formed across her face.

"Surprise!" Glenda yelled.

Mike didn't even have time react as the doll snatched the pistol from his hands. She raised the gun up high, before quickly bringing the weapon down hard on Mike's face. The detective fell over as the handle of the gun struck him in the head with so much force, he immediately blacked out. But not before hearing the female doll's evil laugh, followed by another, even more demonic chuckle coming from the dark shadows of the basement. Then that's when everything went black . . .

* * *

**A/N: Well folks, I'm sad to say that this fanfic is now coming to its end. Only 3 more chapters to go until the grand finale. And no, I'm sorry, but I will not be writing another sequel for this, since this story is my version on how I think the Child's Play series should end. So, once it's over, it's over. But, don't worry, that doesn't mean I'll stop writing Chucky fanfics, or any other fanfics for that matter! I still have a ton of other stories to finish, and new ideas swarming around in my head everyday. But anyway, I wanna thank you guys so much for reading my fanfics, especially Revenge of Chucky and Legacy of Chucky. It means so much to me that you all have enjoyed these two stories so far...it's because of you guys that I'm keeping this going! Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks and you guys, keep your eyes peeled, the next few chapters will be coming soon! :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Revenge and Regrets

Chapter 7: Revenge and Regrets

Mike slowly opened his eyes; his vision blurred at first, while his head throbbed with pain. He blinked a few times, before his vision finally became clear. Mike gazed around the room, still obviously a bit dazed.

"About time you woke up! I was actually starting to worry that Glenda might've hit you a bit too hard for a minuet there, Mikey. Hehe!"

Mike turned his head to the side to see Chucky standing in front of him, his stitched, plastic lips grinning from ear to ear. Mike immediately tried to grab for his gun, ready shoot Chucky right then and there. Except . . . his hands wouldn't move. It was then that Mike realized his hands were tied behind his back. He was sitting on the basement floor, next to Kyle and Kiara, who were both also still tied up. Kyle was glaring at Chucky warningly, while little Kiara did nothing but cry in fear. Chucky smiled at all of them; an evil glim in his piercing blue eyes.

"Well," Chucky began, "Now that everyone's here, let's go ahead and get right to the point, shall we? Oh, but wait, first, I would like for you all to meet someone," Chucky turned his head to side, gesturing to another doll, standing beside him.

"Everyone, this is my talented daughter, Glenda."

Glenda smiled evilly at her and her father's victims, "How do you do?" she asked them in an obviously sarcastic tone.

Mike, Kyle, and Kiara all stared at the Good Girl doll, dumbfounded. Who was this girl? How did she get inside Kiara's doll? Could she really be Chucky's daughter? Is that even possible? Chucky and Glenda only smirked at their confused looks.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking," Chucky spoke, "How can dolls even have kids, right? Well, I'll spare ya all the details, but, long story short, she _is _my daughter. And she's the most promising killer I have ever seen! This is why I've chosen her to be my new partner-in-crime. And you three," Chucky pointed his finger at his three tied up victims, "Will get to witness how great of a killer she really is, first hand. Hehehehe!"

Mike glared, "Listen, I know what you're trying to do, Charles. I know you want your revenge. But just let Kyle and Kiara go! They have nothing to do with this! I know it's me you want. Let them go!"

Chucky snarled in anger, "Don't fucking call me by _that _name again! And you're wrong, Mikey, they do have something to do with this! That bitch, Kyle over there fucking helped Andy out. She blew my fucking head off years ago!"

"But Kiara has nothing to do with this! She's just a child!" Kyle yelled in her niece's defense.

Chucky turned to face Kyle as he smiled evilly. "You're wrong again, Kyle. Yeah, she is just a child. But have you forgotten _whose _child she is? She's the fucking spawn of my enemy, Andy Barclay! She must die!"

Kyle glared at Chucky as she began twisting and turning in place, trying to get her hands free from her tight bonds. "You won't fucking get away with this, you asshole!"

"Oh yeah?" Chucky smirked, "Watch me, bitch!"

Chucky then turned his attention back towards his daughter. He slowly pulled out two loaded guns from the pocket of his overalls. Handing one to Glenda, he smiled evilly.

"Do it!" Chucky demanded, "Kill those motherfuckers! Do it just like I taught ya . . . Kill em! Get me my revenge!"

Glenda stared down at the gun in her hands. She then looked up at the three victims, seeing fear in each of their eyes, especially from Kiara. Glenda frowned as an uneasy feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. What was this new feeling? . . . Guilt? No, it couldn't be. Why should she feel guilty? After all, she hardly even knows these people. And it's not like Glenda never killed anyone before. So, why should this time be any different?

_Snap out of it, Glenda! _Glenda thought to herself harshly. _What's wrong with you? Since when did you become such a wimp? All you have to do is shoot them! That's all! _

Glenda was just about to get up enough courage to pull the trigger, until something else crossed her mind. Was it true what her mother and Glen were telling her? Is killing really wrong? Does Chucky really wanna use her just for revenge? Glenda then remembered what she told her father the other night. She had told him she loved him; she wanted to prove that her mother was wrong, that Chucky did love Glenda as his daughter, and that it wasn't just revenge he was after. But that night, he just brushed his daughter away, like she said nothing at all. And as Glenda turned to look at her father, she could see nothing but coldness and thirst for revenge in his eyes. She then knew it was true. It was all true all along. Glenda just failed to see it . . . until now.

"What are you waiting for?" Chucky growled, "Shoot them!"

"No!" Glenda said firmly.

Chucky glared, his eyebrows furrowed in anger as he turned to face his daughter. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"I said, no, dad! I'm not doing it! I'm done! This is wrong, dad, and you know it! And there's nothing you can say to make me do it! I'm don- . . . "

Glenda couldn't even finish her sentence as her father's hand roughly struck her face. The loud sound of the plastic skin being slapped filled the room. Glenda instantly placed a hand over her now red cheek as she stared up at Chucky, who was glaring down her angrily, breathing deeply.

"How dare you fucking talk to me that way, you ungrateful little brat!" Chucky growled, "I gave you a new body. I could've left you to die that night, but oh no, I saved your ass! And I taught you how to kill! And _this _is how you fucking thank me?!"

Chucky continued to glare down at his daughter angrily, before pushing her away roughly, nearly making her fall.

"Ya know what? You're no better than your brother!" Chucky sneered.

Glenda gasped at her father's harsh words, not knowing what to say as a single tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"If you're not going to do it! Fine! I fucking will!" And with that, Chucky then turned his attention back towards Mike and the others; his gun gripped tightly in his plastic hand. "So, which one of you shitheads wanna die first, hmm? How about you, Kiara?"

Kiara's eyes went wide with fear as Chucky aimed the weapon towards her.

"Tell your daddy, Chucky said 'hi'. Hehehehe!" Chucky chuckled to himself as his finger slowly wrapped around the trigger, ready to shoot.

At that moment, Kyle finally managed to break free from the ropes. She immediately jumped herself in between Kiara and Chucky as the weapon fired.

"AUNT KYLE!" Kiara screamed, "NOOOO! STOP!"

But it was too late.

Chucky laughed wildly as he fired the gun at Kyle. Not once, not twice, but three times. Blood splattered everywhere as the bullets pierced through Kyle's body. It all happened so fast, it almost seemed unreal, as Kyle lifelessly collapsed on the floor. Dead.

Kiara continued to cry and scream for her dead aunt. She just couldn't believe it. Kyle was dead. The only family member she had left was now gone. And Chucky killed her.

The Good Guy doll continued to laugh insanely. But suddenly, the laughs turned into a scream of agony as Chucky practically flew across the room, landing on the basement floor. He groaned in pain as his hand immediately touched his shoulder. A thick, gooey substance touched his fingers. Chucky looked down at his shoulder to see red liquid leaking out. Blood. He had been shot.

"Enough, dad! Stop!"

Glenda glared down at her father as she walked towards him; gripping on tightly to the loaded pistol she held in her hand. She then pointed the gun down, aiming straight at her father.

Chucky sneered up at her. "What? You're gonna kill me? Huh? So that's how you wanna play? Hmm?"

Without warning, Chucky grabbed ahold of Glenda's ankle, twisting it sharply, making her cry out in pain as she fell on the floor, dropping her gun. Glenda quickly tried to reach for it, but not before Chucky jumped to his feet; snatching the weapon up easily. He then turned the gun the opposite way; striking Glenda in the head with the handle. Glenda's head throbbed with pain as she tried to get back up, only to have Chucky kick her back down again.

"Any last words, bitch?" Chucky asked as he aimed the gun down at Glenda; hovering over her as she laid on the floor.

"Yeah. Go to Hell!" Glenda yelled. She then suddenly sat up, head-butting Chucky hard, making him fall over onto his back, dropping the weapon.

He tried to get back up, but Glenda was already on top of him; trying to pin him down. They both yelled and screamed in fury as they began hitting and punching each other, rolling around on the floor as they fought; nearly pulling each other's hair out.

Both Mike and Kiara watched with wide eyes as the two dolls continued to fight.

Glenda then wrapped her small plastic hands tightly around Chucky's neck, pinning him to the ground. Her face contorted with anger as her grip around her father's neck tighten; strangling him. Instinctively, Chucky grabbed ahold of Glenda's hands, trying to pry her off him, but that only made her squeeze tighter; causing Chucky to gasp and choke for air.

Glenda stared down at her father with a look of pure and utter hatred across her face. The one person she used to look up to was now the one person she wanted to kill the most. She glared at him as Chucky's lips then formed into a cruel smile.

"G-go ahead," Chucky managed to say as he continued to gasp for air, "Kill me! But I'm w-warning you, Glenda. This isn't the end! I'll come back for you! I'll come back for _all _of you!" Chucky's eyes narrowed over to Kiara and Mike as he said that, then he looked back up towards Glenda. "I'll be back! I _always _fucking come back!"

Chucky laughed insanely in his daughter's face. Glenda just sneered, grinding her teeth in anger as her hands tighten around Chucky's neck.

"So long, dad!"

And with that, Glenda snapped her father's neck violently. Chucky didn't even have time to scream as the sickening sound of his bones snapping filled the room; breaking his neck instantly.

Glenda then slowly stood back up, taking a deep breath as she stared down at her father's corpse. His head and neck was twisted in an unnatural way; his mouth gaped open and his lifeless blue eyes stared up at her. Chucky was dead.

After a few moments of silence, Glenda turned to face Kiara and Mike. They stared at her with fear, not knowing what she was going to do as she then slowly approached them.

"Don't worry," Glenda spoke as she stepped closer. "I won't hurt you."

The Good Girl doll sighed as she began uniting the two remaining victims. "I-I'm sorry this happened." Glenda spoke softly, not sure of what else to say as she freed Kiara and Mike from their bonds.

Mike and Kiara said nothing as they slowly stood up. They both stared down at Glenda for a long while, as if saying a silent thanks to the small doll, before finally, Mike grabbed ahold of Kiara's hand, gently leading her upstairs and out of the basement; both not evening bothering to look back as they closed the door behind them.

Glenda now stood alone in the basement with the two corpses. Turning her head to the side, she looked over at the body of her father once more. Tears formed in her eyes as she slowly kneeled down beside him. Guilt and regret rose up inside her as the tears continued to fall. Despite all the horrible things her father had done and made her do, deep down inside, Glenda knew she still loved him. No matter what, Chucky was still her father, and nothing would ever change that.

"I'm so sorry d-daddy," Glenda wept quietly.

The Good Girl doll then curled up in a small ball on the floor. As father and daughter both laid motionless together, side by side in the dark room of the basement . . .


	9. Chapter 8: Moving On

Chapter 8: Moving On

It had been a few months now since the incident of the infamous killer doll named, Chucky. Kiara had been trying hard to forget about the whole ordeal. With both her parents and her aunt now dead and gone, thanks to that two-footed Good Guy doll, Kiara had been in and out of foster care ever since the horrible incident. But with each family Kiara stayed with, they always seemed to want to send her away again, thinking she's crazy whenever she speaks of the living killer doll. Mike had told Kiara countless times to try to keep that part of the incident a secret, but no matter what, that still didn't help, as Kiara still feared the doll would come after her again, no matter how many times Mike has reinsured her that he's long dead, and never coming back.

"So, Kiara, you excited to meet your new foster parents?" Mike asked as he drove, looking at Kiara from his rearview mirror, who was sitting in the back seat, staring absent mindedly out the window of the car.

Kiara was silent as she just shrugged her shoulders.

Why should she be excited anyway? Odds were, they would end up sending her away, just all the other ones did. Besides, no matter what, these foster parents could never replace her real mother and father, Kiara knew that.

Mike sighed, "Come on, Kiara. They're really not bad people. In fact, you might find that you guys have a lot more in common than you think."

Kiara looked at Mike questionably. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Mike began, "Let's just say they've also been through a very similar situation like you."

The rest of the car ride was silent after that. Kiara couldn't help but wonder what Mike meant as they finally pulled up into the driveway of a small house. Kiara looked out her window curiously; the outside of the house looked rather small, but Kiara figured it'd probably look bigger on the inside. The house looked almost perfect to say the least, with its pure white coloring and multiple rose bushes and other flowers and plants surrounding it. The place almost seemed to give off sort of a calming vibe, as Kiara no longer felt nervous as she and Mike then stepped out of the vehicle.

As they stepped up onto the front porch, the door of the house opened slowly, revealing a young man and woman. The couple both smiled warmly at Mike and Kiara.

Mike smiled as he shook the couples hands, "Hi, I'm Mike Norris, and this is Kiara Barclay, she's the one who will be staying with you guys for a while."

Kiara smiled shyly up at the couple, unsure of what to say.

The young woman kneeled down to Kiara's level. Her light brown hair hung over her shoulders as she smiled; her kind blue eyes looked into Kiara's.

"Hi there, Kiara," the woman greeted, "My name's Jade, and this is my husband, Jesse. We've heard so much about you, and we're happy that you're able to stay here with us. I'm sure we'll all gonna have a lot of fun together."

Kiara smiled widely; already she was warming up to this new couple.

Jesse and Jade smiled as they both took ahold of Kiara's hands, leading her inside the house.

Maybe this new life won't be so bad after all . . .

* * *

**A/N: Only one more chapter to go . . . :) **


	10. Chapter 9: 14 Years Later

Chapter 9: 14 Years Later . . .

Fourteen long years have passed since the death of her father. Glenda, now twenty-nine, has also managed to move on with her life. After passing her soul into another human, Glenda is now living her own life, happily married, and putting her past behind her. Still though, not a day goes by without Glenda thinking about her old life and family; especially her father. Sometimes, Glenda regrets killing him, but then again, she knew it was for the best in the end. But somewhere in the dark corners of her mind, she still wonders if it's possible that her dad could come back. No. Chucky was long dead and gone; his soul forever rotting in Hell where he belonged.

"Charlotte?" Glenda called, "Can you come over here please, sweetie and do me a favor?"

Glenda was in the kitchen, packing up the last few Halloween decorations in their rightful boxes. Already being a full week into November, Glenda knew it was long past due to keep the decorations out, as Thanksgiving would soon be just around the corner.

"Charlotte!" Glenda called again, louder this time.

Not even a minute later, a small, seven-year old girl ran into the kitchen to her mother's side. The girl had long, strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and freckles all over her little face. Anyone else who would've seen her would've said she looked just like mother. But Glenda would begged a differ; Charlotte looked way too much like her grandfather for Glenda's liking. Maybe that was the reason why Glenda named her Charlotte; sort of a feminism version of her father's real name.

"What is it, mommy?" Charlotte asked.

"Could you please put these boxes of Halloween decorations back upstairs in the attic while I start to cook dinner?" Glenda asked as she handed her daughter the two boxes, stacking them in her arms.

Charlotte nodded, "Sure."

Glenda smiled, "That's my girl. But don't take too long up there now; daddy will be back home from work soon and dinner should be ready in a few minutes."

But Charlotte was already out the kitchen and running down the hall towards the attic door. She opened the door with one hand, while still holding onto the boxes with the other.

Quickly making her way up the stairs and into the small attic, Charlotte placed the boxes down gently on the floor. She then turned back around to leave, but stopped when she noticed something, laying in the far corner of the attic. Curious, the small child slowly walked towards it; trying to see what it was. She gasped and backed away quickly when she saw what looked like to be someone's leg. But, taking a closer, Charlotte sighed in relief when she realized it was just a doll's leg. Charlotte then stepped closer to the doll, kneeling down next to it as she examined it.

Charlotte then wrinkled her nose in disgust. This doll was absolutely hideous. Its face was all stitched up and its overalls were all ripped and dirty. The doll's head and neck looked completely bent out of shape as well, as its lifeless blue eye just stared into space. It looked as though this doll had been abandoned for years, forgotten by its owner. And judging by the way it looked, Charlotte could see why. Who in the world would wanna keep such an ugly thing? But then Charlotte began to wonder. What was it doing up here in the attic anyway? She had never noticed it up here before. But then again, that was probably because Charlotte hardly ever goes up here. And the more she thought about it, Charlotte then remembered all those years of her mother warning her to never go into the attic without her permission. Charlotte, only being a small child back then, didn't question her mother about it. But now that it was on her mind, Charlotte wondered why she wasn't allowed to come here. Was her mother hiding something from her? Maybe the doll? Charlotte shook her head. No. Why would her mother wanna hide something stupid like that from her? It was just a doll . . . right? Nothing more.

Charlotte was just about to get up to leave, until she noticed something else, glinting in her eye. She looked back down at the doll, noticing for the first time, something sticking out of its overall pocket. It looked like some kind of silver chain; as if a chain for a necklace of some kind. As Charlotte slowly pulled the chain out, that's immediately what she realized it was. A necklace. Or, more like some kind of amulet. Charlotte held the amulet in her hand, running her finger over its bright red jewel. Turning it over, she then saw something scribbled on the back of it. She squinted her eyes at the barely readable words.

"A-Ade Due Damballa, Awake?" Charlotte slowly read aloud, wondering what the words mean.

"Charlotte!"

Charlotte jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, coming from downstairs.

"What's taking you so long?" Glenda called, "Come on downstairs, dinner's ready!"

"Coming, mommy!" Charlotte called back.

Charlotte looked down at the amulet in her hand, before quickly stuffing it into her back pocket. She figured she'd show it to her mother later; maybe she would know what those strange words mean.

Taking one last look at the doll, Charlotte then turned around and quickly ran back downstairs, shutting the attic door behind her.

The attic was now silent for a long while, before a deep, demonic chuckle echoed throughout the room.

The Good Guy doll then snapped its neck back in place as its eyes then shot wide open, coming back to life, ready to fulfill the rest of his revenge.

And the ongoing legacy continues . . .

**The End **

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And again, no, there will not be another sequel. Revenge and Legacy of Chucky are both how I believe the Child's Play series should end. I really hope I did this series a justice, since it is one of my all time favorite horror movie series! Anyways, even though this story is now over, keep an eye out for even more stories and other fanfic updates from me, cause don't worry, I'm still gonna be writing on here. But anyways, I'd just like to say thanks for reading and I really hope you all enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
